


Stay the Course

by aduirne



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Omega, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hand Jobs, It's coming I promise, Masturbation, Omega Rey, Oral Sex, Rating May Change, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aduirne/pseuds/aduirne
Summary: Rey is in her second year at university on a full scholarship as a forensic science major.  She plans on working for the FBI one day.  She had no plans of letting anyting or anyone gettig her off track.  She has no time for alpha/omega drama. Her job at the campus library suits her well since it gives her lots of time to be alone in the old, ornate building she had grown to love.  Everything is going rather well for her until one night when she scents someone that makes her pause.  She does the only logical thing.  She runs like hell.So I recently fell into the Omegaverse and I don't know where I am going with this. Total noob to it, so apologies for any anomolies so far. Enjoy all the trope-y goodness.





	1. Chapter 1

Rey still remembered the day she got her acceptance packet in the mail. Her aunt had been excited that she was going to the university of her dreams, but sad knowing she’d be so far away. It wasn’t the first time in Rey’s life that she had to leave home behind. A car accident when she was 12 had left her without her parents so she was packed off to leave London and live with an aunt in America.

She still kept in touch with her aunt almost every day. Her courseload and part time job at the library left little time for a social life, but she had always preferred to be on her own anyway. The closest thing to a best friend that she’d ever had was her roommate Rose. Lately though, she was off with her new boyfriend Finn and while she was invited along on their outings, Rey felt like a fifth wheel.

Also, they were both betas and there were things about her life that Rey felt like she couldn’t share. She envied the ease with which the couple got along- devoid of the drama and high emotions that seemed to accompany non beta relationships. They didn’t have to take suppressants. Most people didn’t experience side effects from them, but Rey battled dizzy spells, muscle cramps, and occasional migraines. Still, it was better than the horrible ordeal that was her first heat. Confused and frightened, she had curled in a shaking ball on her bed, puzzling over what felt like a fever and a terrible ache deep inside that she could not name. Her aunt, a beta, had tried to keep her comfortable and see her through it as best as she could. The whole thing had been confusing for Rey. She’d gladly put up with the side effects if it meant not going through a heat that intense again.

Besides, staying on her medication had helped her avoid most of the alpha/omega dynamics that she saw played out on reality shows. She didn’t want to be subservient to some guy just because he smelled good. She didn’t want to be stuck at home and raise a bunch of children. She wanted to further her education and eventually work in forensic science. None of that would be possible with a controlling alpha dictating how she should live her life.

Rey was aware of the scents of alphas around her on campus- it was impossible not to be. Despite the suppressants, they took notice of her, but she managed to be nimble enough to avoid any entanglements. Her self defense training and pepper spray were the back up plan she had in case she ever found herself in a dangerous situation. The campus was large and there were late nights coming home from the library that made her uneasy. Overall, though, Rey was happy with the direction her life was going. She liked the quiet solitude her job at the library afforded her. She liked the smell of the old books deep in the stacks when she reshelved them. A few of the regulars nodded and said hello to her as she worked. The small coffee shop located in the lobby had baristas who knew her regular order. The older security guard always beamed when he saw her and called her “Miss Rey.”

Her second year was shaping up to be pretty good. She hurried through the swirling leaves of late autumn clutching her tumbler, hoping to get a refill before the coffee shop closed for the night. “We figured you’d be along any minute so I put some of our house blend aside for you, Rey,” said Poe. Rey smiled gratefully as he poured it into her tumbler. Poe always had an easy smile for everyone. He was easy on the eyes, too, she thought. Tonight would be a late one. She planned on studying in between working the desk and reshelving. It was close to Halloween so there were parties going on this weekend. The place would most likely be dead. She was fine with that.

The library was an old building like many on the campus. The architecture was of a bygone era and despite restoration efforts, it was showing its age. Rey thought it only added to the charm of the place. She loved the high ceilings with its ornate flourishes, the marble columns of the main area, and the glass doors opening into smaller rooms furnished with rare books in their climate controlled cases. She liked the basement with its long forgotten collections. She liked how her footsteps echoed through the cavernous spaces and winding corridors. Settling into the desk, she sipped her coffee and surveyed the art nouveau paintings on the ceiling for the hundredth time. Past water damage had marred the figures from Greek mythology, but it was still as impressive to her this time as it was the first time she had seen it.

Rey was two hours into her shift, pushing the old metal cart through the gallery hall on the second floor which overlooked the main reading room and circulation desk. She liked the view from there. The squeaky wheels were the only sound in the space. As she headed to the east wing, something made her stop in her tracks. A scent. She remembered visiting family in Ireland when she was very young. They had burned peat in the fireplace and the sharp tang of it was something she hadn’t thought of in a very long time, but traces of that long ago scent now drifted toward her, mixed with dried leaves, edged with pine. It was sharp and ancient. It was perhaps the scent her long ago ancestors had known when Britain was not known by that name and its inhabitants had lived in thatched wattle and daub dwellings close to the earth. Rey realized she was clutching the cart handle in a white knuckled grip so tight that her tendons ached. She inhaled deeply, closing her eyes. _Dear god_. She’d never known a scent like this. It wasn’t unpleasant- just alien in a world full of artificial smells meant to “freshen” clothing and mask anything deemed unacceptable in the “modern” world. Something about it called to her. She had to see the alpha who was the source of it.

Rey had grown adept at wading through various alpha scents on a daily basis. Her classes were predominantly male. She was bound to encounter a few of them regularly and she found the suppressants helped her filter out most of the distractions that came with alpha scents.

 _But this, I_ _couldn’t ignore this if I tried. I could walk out the door into the cold autumn air and carry this scent with me. I could live the rest of my life and never forget what it is like._  

The realization scared the hell out of her. She suddenly found herself on dangerous ground and it left her breathless and shaking in the empty corridor. When she regained her senses, Rey abandoned the cart to slip as quietly as she could in her converse sneakers to find the source of the scent. She didn’t recall seeing anyone come in, but the library was huge and she had been in the basement for 2o minutes. It was possible he had come in then.

Rey closed her eyes and kept walking to the east wing that housed the sciences. She had spent a fair amount of time there doing her own research for classes. Taking a deep breath, she entered the wing and looked around, not seeing anyone. Almost tiptoeing, she edged around corners of the towering bookshelves, hoping to spot him before he saw her. Of course, if he was scenting her as strongly as she was him, he already knew she was close by. She had been told her scent was “heavenly” and like “a sunny spring day.” It was a mix of floral and citrus. Like this alpha, it had a sharp note to it that sometimes took others by surprise. She wondered how long he had been there and if he was looking around for her as well.

A giggle threatened to blow her cover as she pictured them both sneaking around the bookshelves sniffing one another out and always missing. It reminded her of a sitcom sketch.

She was backing away from a corner when she hit something big and solid behind her. Something that had not been there a moment ago. Something tall with a scent that threatened to engulf her and rob her of all reason. Rey froze, took a deep breath, and slowly turned. She looked up. And kept looking up. He was tall, with broad shoulders and dark hair that brushed the collar of his faded plaid shirt which he wore unbuttoned over a black t-shirt. His face was not what would be considered classically handsome, but to Rey he was perfect. Long, prominent nose, a sprinkling of moles across his pale skin, dark eyes, and full lips.

_Those lips._

Rey realized she was staring up at him with her mouth open like a fish. She managed to close it as she stepped back from him. He regarded her silently, inclining his head to the side, inhaling her scent.

_He feels it too._

_Shit._

_Run._

_Just run and don’t look back._

_Nothing good can come of this, Rey._

_Nothing._

_GO_.

So she did.

Rey tore out of the east wing, through the main area, past the circulation desk, past the guard who exclaimed as she streaked by, past the heavy main doors, and out into the crisp night. She ran down the steps, almost tripping and falling. She ran until her sides heaved and she was gasping for air. Bending over with her hands on her thighs, Rey took deep heaving breaths. She patted her jeans pocket for her phone and keys. Check. She left her back pack and coffee tumbler behind the desk, but she could grab it later.

All she knew was that she could not go back in there tonight. She’d swing by first thing in the morning. Her shift wasn’t over, but the guard would lock up. She’d explain later that she’d gotten a phone call from her roommate who wound up in the ER after a fender bender. What else could she say?

_I scented the most beautiful alpha I’ve ever seen, snuck around the east wing like a weirdo stalker, backed right into the guy, and then stood there with my mouth open like an idiot, so of course the only choice I had was to run away, because this guy could really fuck up my plans._

Whether it was from the shock of the cold air or frustration, tears had begun to leak out of the corners of her eyes. She’d managed to avoid anything like this for the first 19 years of her life. She’d survived high school with all the emotional turmoil that many omegas and alphas seem to have swirling around them like their own personal storm fronts by keeping to herself. She’d gotten through her first year of college by doing the same. She had a goal. She was going to work for the FBI one day. She was not going to let anything or anyone get in the way of that. Certainly not some random alpha who reminded her of some ancestral memory lodged deep in her cells. But he wasn’t a random alpha. Rey had a suspicion he was supposed to be _her_ alpha.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose helps her friend gather the courage to return to the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Enoch Pratt central branch is the inspiration for the library in my story, hence the picture of it. If you ever visit Baltimore, I recommend taking time to see it. Another inspiration is the Detroit Central Library which I visited when I saw the Star Wars costume exhibit across the street at the art museum last summer. The architecture is stunning.

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

After retrieving her bag the next day, Sunday, Rey called in sick at the library. The thought alone of going back into the building made her break into a cold sweat. Rose sensed something was up Sunday night and asked her what was going on. Just talking about the encounter made her anxious, but Rey told her everything anyway.

Rose laid a hand on her friend’s shoulder.

“This can’t be easy for you, but for omegas, this day comes eventually, doesn’t it?”

“Yes, but I was hoping it would come later. There is so much I want to accomplish first. I want to go to graduate school after this. I want to work for the FBI. I don’t have time for this kind of distraction. And trust me, he would be a distraction if I saw him again. I didn’t sleep for more than two hours last night. I’ve got a project due in a few days and I can barely concentrate long enough to put a dent in it. “

Rose thought for a moment.

“What if fighting it, avoiding him is more trouble than it’s worth? What if giving into some of what you’re feeling would ease the tension and anxiety a bit? I may be a beta, but I have heard enough to know that sex between alphas and omegas can be an amazing and life changing experience. In fact, I’m a bit jealous!”

What Rey had never told her friend was that she had little experience with anything related to dating or sex. There had been a few dates that led nowhere in her senior year and last year there had been a guy in one of her classes who had been interested in her, but after making out a few times, Rey found herself feeling nothing and decided her time and energy would be better spent on her classes instead. She knew how sex worked in the academic sense, but the thought of actually being knotted filled her more with dread than desire. She didn’t want to belong to anyone. She didn’t want to be beholden to them. She knew it was a constant fight against something written into her very cells, but she fought it. She had to.

Becoming attached to someone so completely always came with the risk of losing them. The pain of her parents’ death was a wound inside that had never quite healed. In her mind’s eye, she pictured their flat on a quiet street in Chiswick, the back garden shady and cool where she had played with her cat as a little girl, the feel of her father’s hand as they walked over the bridge near their place and watched the Thames wind its way underneath their feet…those memories would surface as she walked to class, or right before she fell asleep. She could hear her mother’s voice and laugh as if she was lying beside her. Her aunt had done her best to ease Rey’s pain and be a surrogate parent the last few years, but her life would never be the same again.

Part of the reason she had kept to herself was not only to avoid the whole alpha/omega dynamic, but to protect herself from being hurt by loving someone too much. And now this chance encounter threatened to shatter her carefully made plans. If she followed Rose’s advice, she might become so blown off course that she never finished school. Rey had seen it happen before. She had read articles in magazines devoted to alpha/omega relationships (“I Lost My Mind But I Found True Love” and “I Gave Up Physics for Chemistry and Biology: The Story of Bonding With My Alpha.”) The titles alone made her gag.

“I wish it was as simple as that, Rose. I really do.”

“So what are you going to do? Quit the library? You love that place. Are you going to spend the rest of your time here hiding in our room when class is over? Dreading every moment you walk around campus knowing you may scent him or he scents you? If his reaction to you is half as strong as yours, you know he’s looking for you. A few questions as the library staff and regulars and he’ll have no trouble tracking you down.”

Rey had considered this as well and her initial reaction was always panic, but it was laced with the thrill omegas felt knowing an attractive alpha was interested. Once again Rey felt the pricking of tears starting. Rose embraced her friend as Rey began to cry.

“There’s so much I want to do. I can’t let something like my body chemistry make me lose myself in another person. I could lose my scholarship. I could lose everything.”

Rose stroked her friend’s back.

“Yeah, you could lose a lot Rey. But what could you gain? I see the way you look at Finn and me when you don’t think I notice. I know you’re a bit of a loner, but I also think you are lonely. You’ve isolated yourself so you don’t get distracted and you don’t get hurt, but that has come at a cost as well. You can’t keep your distance from alphas forever. You can’t take the suppressant forever. I know you are in more pain from them than you admit. Instead of seeing this guy as a disaster waiting to happen, maybe you could see it as an opportunity to re-evaluate how you are living your life.”

Rey looked up at her friend with a little smile.

“This is what I get for having a psych major as my roommate.”

Rose agreed to accompany Rey back to the library. They’d get some coffee, scope out the area, and if Rey scented him again, then she’d wait with Rose in her favorite reading room. She knew he’d come if he was in the building. Poe was all smiles as he took their order. He was a hopeless flirt and it didn’t take much for him to get Rose blushing and laughing.

The security guard asked Rey about her friend’s car accident and she stumbled through a lie that it was just a fracture. Then he leaned toward her.

“Miss Rey, the weirdest thing happened after you tore out of here the other night. Some guy came walking by a few minutes like he was on fire. Tall fella. Had a look on his face that said ‘don’t mess with me’ as he went by. He got to the doors and stopped, his fists all balled up like he was gonna punch them through the glass. I damn near called for campus police when I saw that. He was breathing hard like he’d just run a marathon. And he just stood there for the longest time, fists all balled, up, trying to catch his breath. The whole thing was weird y’know? Especially since he came out so soon after you. You know this guy?”

Rey clutched the handle of her coffee tumbler.

“No, Mr. Joe I don’t. And I’ve never seen him here before.”

“Same. I don’t forget a face. Kind of need to keep track of who comes and goes. I know we got cameras and all that, but I pay attention. And this guy, he’s hard to forget. You know anyone gives you trouble Miss Rey, you let me know, okay?”

“I will, Mr. Joe. And thanks for understanding the other night. Next cup of coffee is on me.” “No need, Miss Rey. I’m just glad your friend is okay.”

Rey felt a pang of guilt for lying to Joe. She had a feeling he knew that the strange man from the other night was the real reason she had ran out, but she appreciated that he was kind enough to go along with her story.

Rey and Rose set up their laptops and began working. Having her friend there helped ease her mind a bit and she was able to focus on her project.

An hour later, Rey’s head snapped up. Rose gave her a worried look and put her hand over Rey’s.

_Fuckfuckfucketyfuck_

“He’s here.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to eagle eyed readers for bringing it to my attention that I forgot to post an entire chapter. It is the end of the week and I am fried.

Rey began to feel her body shake. She took a few deep breaths, but that didn’t help because his scent filled her lungs and she began to feel light headed. For a split second she was sure part of her began to float over her body. She knew from her psych class that in cases of extreme anxiety people experienced depersonalization and she wondered if that was happening to her now. Rose squeezed her hand and it brought her back.

He stood in the doorway of the reading room, regarding her silently. His face was carefully neutral, but the dark intensity of his gaze told her that he was just as affected by her scent as she was by his. Rey met his eyes with a defiant tilt to her chin. He was dressed much the same as he had been the other night. She had deliberately went with her oversized hoodie, old jeans, and her beaten up converse. Her hair was pulled back from her face. Rey wasn’t one for makeup and she usually dressed down anyway preferring comfort over style. She had quashed any urge to make an effort in altering her usual appearance. He’d have to accept her as she was.

Rose glanced between the two of them. The tension in the room was slowly building with every second. Rey had taken her hand out of her friend’s and tucked it under her arm as she crossed them, turning in the chair to face him. His eyes slid from her for a second to Rose. “If it is possible, I’d like a moment alone to talk to your friend please.” His voice It was deep and vibrated through Rey as if it came from her own chest. She bit the inside of her cheek and dug her nails into each palm. “Well, I think that question is best directed at Rey and not me. She’s able to make her own decisions about these things.” The bite in Rose’s voice was unmistakable.

_Wait, what happened to all of Rose’s “what could you gain?” speech Rose?_

Rose got up, never taking her eyes off him. She brushed past him in the doorway, barely reaching his shoulder. “I’ll be just outside.”

Rey motioned for him to sit, her mouth too dry to form words. Her tongue felt gummy. She reached for her bag to retrieve a water bottle. His eyes never left her face. He leaned forward just a bit and Rey fought the urge to back away. She kept her spine ramrod straight in her chair. He ran his hand through his hair. It was dark and glossy. He has fucking Disney prince hair because of course he does. She thought of how it would feel to run her own hands through it as he kissed her with those full sensual looking lips…

_Get it together, Rey. You got this._

“So… what happened the other night? I had hoped we’d get a chance to talk, but you barreled out of here so fast…” Rey was doing her best to remain calm. Her scent glands were burning. His voice sent them into overdrive despite the medication. If this is what she was like on suppressants, she didn’t want to think about what a mess she’d be off of them… “I usually don’t scent alphas that intensely. It hit me like a train, honestly and I just panicked. I was alone in the library late at night, scenting you from across the whole place. I wanted to know who you were, but at the same time, I knew I was putting myself in a potentially dangerous situation. So I ran.”

_I wasn’t afraid you’d attack me. I was afraid of what I’d consent to letting you do to me right there in the stacks._

“Yeah, it was pretty intense for me too…Rey is it? I’m Ben by the way. I don’t know about you, but I haven’t slept in days. I’ve got a ton of work to do and honestly, I’m not getting much of it done.” He smiled sheepishly. Rey returned it, feeling a bit more at ease. He had a calmer demeanor than she expected based on what Mr. Joe had told her. Rey wondered if he was struggling to stay in control as much as she was. If he was, he was doing a damn good job at hiding it.

“I’m on suppressants so usually I can tune out the random omega who crosses my path. But that night, I thought I was going to lose it. Especially after you ran. I wanted to go after you, but I figured you were upset enough. I didn’t want to make the situation worse.”

“I appreciate that, Ben.” Saying his name brought a flush of pleasure.

Ben. His name was Ben.

Rey finally relaxed her body a little. She noticed the crescent shapes dug into her palms as she uncurled them. He was just as affected by all this as she was. There was a strange comfort in knowing that.

“So what now? I haven’t had anything this- intense before. I’ve done my best to avoid it. I’ve been focusing on school and I don’t want anything to distract me from that.”

“Same. I’m working on a PhD in neurobiology. I pretty much live in the lab. That night in the library was a one off for me. “

He asked her what she was studying. She told him of her classes, her plans, the scholarship, how she wound up in the states, and how his scent had reminded her of a family trip to Ireland. She found herself wanting to tell her about the tree in her back garden where she had sat and read as a child. She wanted to tell him about Fuzzy, her much loved and dilapidated stuffed rabbit that she kept under her pillow. But she stuck to academics as best as she could.

“So we both have a lot going on. But you know this won’t go away. It’s powerful, Rey. It’s not something we can completely control.”

He told her he was 25. He had come to the university to begin his PhD this year. His life was spent in the lab with hundreds of mice, doing research on Alzheimer’s disease. He had lost a beloved grandfather to it as a child. Like her, he had done his best to avoid the entanglements of alpha/omega relationships. He had been with someone for two years. There had been the usual intense feelings, but she had addiction issues, so he ended it.

“I tried to take care of her like a good alpha, but it just wasn’t enough. She needed more than I could give her. I hope she finally got the help she needed to get sober.”

“That’s just it. I don’t want someone to take care of me. I can take care of myself.”

“I have no doubt you can. From what you told me, you are a strong and resilient person. I’m not here to complicate your life, Rey. I’m hoping we can get to know each other and see…”

She leaned forward, her glands pulsing. Those eyes. She could get lost in those eyes…

“See what?”

“See what happens.” Rey was scenting him openly now. She tilted her head toward him and he did the same, inhaling deeply, their cheeks almost touching. He reached up to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear and his hand stayed there, moving to caress her, his thumb brushing over her gland.

She let out a shuddering breath.

”Rey” he whispered.

Rose appeared in the doorway and they sprung apart like guilty high school kids in the back seat of the car.

“I better let you get back to work. I’ve got memory trials to run in the lab today with my mice. I’d like to talk again soon.”

“I’d like that too.”

They exchanged numbers and then he turned to go.

“Take care, Rey. I’ll be in touch soon.”

_I’m counting on it._

Then he was gone. Rey collapsed in the chair and chugged the rest of her water.

“How much did you hear?”

“I was pressed next to the door in the hall the whole time so all of it. He sounds like a decent guy, Rey.”

“Yeah, he does.”

“Not all alphas are that thoughtful.”

“No.”

“Or incredibly fucking hot.”

Rey buried her head in her hands and emitted a squeal as she pounded her feet in a combination of frustration and excitement.

“No, they aren’t.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben have their first date and he's adulting pretty hard.

[](https://imgbb.com/)

They spent the rest of the week texting. Rey liked that he used complete sentences in his texts and avoided the dreaded LOL or excessive emojis. “He communicates like a proper grown up,” Rey told Rose. Rey found that Rose had been correct. Finally talking to Ben had eased some of her anxiety and she was able to focus enough to finish her project with copious amounts of coffee.

“Rey, you have a glow about you this week.” Poe joked as he refilled her tumbler. “What’s his name?”

They agreed to meet for a late dinner at a local Indian restaurant Friday night. The staff seemed to know Ben well and they cast an appraising eye over Rey as they walked in together. He had hugged her when he picked her up outside her building in a Toyota that had seen better days.

Unlike the other dates she’d had, Ben got out of the car to greet her. She liked the feeling of his arms around her and wished he’d held on a bit longer.

_Hopefully there will be more of that later._

Ben talked of his childhood in a rural part of Pennsylvania, and Rey told him of hers just outside of London and her life in the states with her very aunt, her addiction to obscure crime shows from home, and they joked about how working in a lab was nothing like it was portrayed on _Bones_ or _CSI._

“I’ve never worked in a lab that looked like a club,” Ben mused. “Mine is cramped with equipment and missing some ceiling tiles from a busted pipe.” “Mine has the worst coffee maker on campus which is why I go to the shop in the library.” Conversation was easy with Ben. The undercurrent of their strong attraction ran beneath the smiling and laughing, but she di

dn’t feel on edge from it. She loved how the corners of his eyes crinkled when he laughed. She kept wishing she could reach over and run her fingers through his hair. After dinner, they walked to the car and Ben put his arm around her, pulling her close as the wind picked up and she shivered.

Before opening the door for her (he opened the door for her- another first) she found herself backed against the door with his hands resting lightly on her waist.

“If it’s okay with you, I’d like very much to kiss you, Rey.”

She fought the urge to fling herself at him and instead reached up to trace her fingers lightly over his face as he leaned down and covered her mouth with the lips she’d been dying to taste all through dinner.

It began as a gentle kiss, a question.

His scent had been filling her head all night and now it overwhelmed her as the kiss deepened and his hands moved up to pull her into a tighter embrace. Rey shivered, but not from the cold. In fact, she was beginning to feel as if she was on fire. It began in her belly and then spread until she felt it through every part of her being. Ben make a sound deep in his throat that sent her into orbit. She could feel his erection through their layers of clothes. He broke the kiss to nuzzle her gland which felt inflamed. He ran the tip of his tongue over it and she stifled a cry.

_This is exactly why I ran._

Finally, he pulled away, breathing hard and visibly fighting to regain control. They looked at one another, faces flushed, senses flooded. His eyes burned fever bright and Rey imagined hers did as well. She had told him in their many texts all week that she hadn’t had much experience in dating and that she’d never had sex. They hadn’t talked in depth about the possible implications of their age difference or the disparities in relationship experience, but Rey sensed that part of the fight for control in the moment was because he was trying to maintain boundaries that weren’t ready to be crossed.

One thing they had agreed on was to take things slowly, and that this was probably not going to be easy. He wanted her, and she wanted him just as much. The slick coating her right now was almost embarrassing. It had never been like this before.

“Rey, I need to get you home right now. I want to spend more time with you tonight, but I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

She nodded and moved aside so he could open the door.

They sat in silence for the first part of the ride back to her dorm. Eventually, Ben reached for her hand. His were huge and easily covered her own as he rubbed his palm over it.

“I really like you. I love talking to you. It feels like I’ve known you for longer than a week. And you know how attracted to you I am. But I don’t want to push you. Even if your body is responding, I don’t want us to do anything too soon. Part of being an alpha is to protect the omega. I know you hate all that, but the bottom line is I’ve done this before and you haven’t. I’m older than you by 6 years which would be no big deal if we were in our thirties but we’re not. And I want to pull this car over and…” He took a deep breath.

"I know. Believe me.”

“So yeah, I’m going to walk you to your door and go home.”

 _I’m going to get off and try to sleep_.

“That’s probably a good idea, Ben.”

They held hands as they walked up to her building. Rey reached up to touch his hair. It felt just as amazing as it looked. Ben closed his eyes, savoring the featherlight feeling of her fingers. Then he leaned down and gave her a light kiss before turning and heading back to his car.

Luckily, Rey had the room to herself. Rose had texted that she was spending the night at Finn’s which meant she could have some privacy. Stripping down to her underwear, Rey laid down in her bed, fingers tracing her slick soaked lips and she let out a cry as she slipped two fingers inside. She used her other hand to stroke her clit. She replayed the kiss in her mind as she touched herself, remembering the way it felt to be pressed against Ben’s body. Her scent glands burned as she moved her hips, slowly building to a release. The sound he’d made deep in his chest as their kiss had become more passionate…it almost had been a growl. She wanted to hear him make that when he took her. The thought of him fucking her sent her over the edge and she came so hard that her bones felt like jelly afterward.

Her phone buzzed.

Good night Rey. Sweet dreams. Maybe we can meet for breakfast Sunday. -Ben.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If only dudes my own age were as mature as imaginary Ben...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben meet for breakfast and then go to a bookstore. There's kissing.

 

 

Saturday was spent doing laundry, working a shift in the library, and studying.  Despite her best efforts, Rey still found herself staring off into space at the circulation desk, highlighter in hand, textbook open to the same page for much longer than it took to read, tumbler of coffee growing cold.  She sighed.

“Miss Rey, are you okay?”

“I’m fine Mr. Joe.  Just got a lot on my mind.”

“I saw that fella once more, but I haven’t seen him since.”

_That must have been the time he was here with Rose and me._

Rey went back and forth between feeling elated over Friday night and moments of panic at what would happen when she and Ben saw each other again.  Her scent glands felt warm to the touch all day.  Friday night’s release in her bed was short lived in relieving some of the sexual tension she felt building up inside.  They had texted a few times about mundane things as the day wore on, made plans for Sunday, but both of them wanted to get some work done before meeting up again.

When her shift ended late Saturday afternoon, Rey met up with Rose to hit the Fluff n’ Fold.  She and Rose hauled two weeks’ worth of dirty clothes and bedding into Rose’s decrepit Ford Fiesta.  Rey surveyed the duct tape holding various pieces of the interior together.  Rose was good at rigging up a fix for such things in a pinch.  She’d even dove under the hood a few times when the Fiesta stalled on her.  The car had been her late grandmother’s and still held the faint smell of menthols.  Still, it was better than no car.  Rey and her aunt hadn’t been able to find anything to fit their budget.

“So, we haven’t talked about last night yet.”

“It went well.”

“Meaning?”

“He’s a good kisser.”

“Oh?”

“A very good kisser.  Not that I have much to compare him to, but the last guy I kissed seemed to always try to eat my face and I wound up with dried spit everywhere.  It was awful.”

“Low bar then.”

“Yes, but I felt this one in my toes.”

“Oh. That kind.”

“Is it like that with Finn?”

Rose cocked her head to the side, considering as they stared at their clothes swirling around in the washing machine.

“Well, sometimes it is.  But even when it isn’t, it’s still pretty good.”

“What about- other stuff.  Is that good with him?”

Rose smiled.

“He seems to know what he’s doing.”

“Wish I did.”

Rey’s friend gave her a puzzled look.

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“That I’m…vastly inexperienced?  Yeah.”

“Rey Kenobi, we have been friends for over a year and you’ve never told me that you’re-“

“It didn’t come up in conversation.  I haven’t really liked anyone.”

“So now here, in the Fluff n’ Fold, we get to talk about your sex life.”

“Or lack thereof.”

“Does Ben know?”

“I told him.  If this is going where we both think it is, then it’s information he should have.”

“We need to take a visit to the health clinic Monday.”

Rey nodded.

“So I’m assuming he’s a bit more experienced?  Alphas his age have usually a few ruts under their belts.”

“I hate that word.  Same with ‘heats’.  It makes us sound like animals in a nature film. “

“Like David Attenborough is going to show up and start narrating in the middle of your dates.”

“Exactly.”

“But he’s more experienced.”

“David Attenborough?  I don’t know.  He’s knighted but I suppose that isn’t quite the same thing.”

Rose swatted her friends arm playfully.

“Yes. Definitely more experienced. He was with an omega for two years, but it didn’t work out.  I didn’t really want to know the details.  I felt kind of jealous when he mentioned it.  I know it’s irrational, but then again, the whole fucking alpha/omega rot is.  We’re tied to this evolutionary leftover of something that helped the species survive tens of thousands of years ago and it just gets in the way of everything now.  And on top of that, my legs cramped up on me last night. I had finally fallen asleep and it woke me up.”

“Maybe during winter break you can go off the suppressants for a few weeks.  Give your body a break.”

“Going through a heat while being with someone who makes me feel the way Ben does is…risky.  We are taking things slowly.  I’m not ready to think that far ahead.  When he kissed me and then ran his tongue over my scent glands…I thought I’d orgasm right then and there.”

“Damn Rey.  That’s hot.  I told you, I get jealous of alphas and omegas sometimes.  It’s like scene out of a novel with you all.”

“Yeah, well I’d like to be able to concentrate long enough to finish a bloody chapter for my class.”

 

                                                               ____________________________________

 

Rey managed to sleep a few hours Saturday night until she found herself wide awake at 4 a.m. 

_Maybe it is time to pick up some melatonin the next time Rose takes us to Target._

She decided working on her less interesting reading assignment for a class would help bore her back to sleep.  She read her book by the light of her phone under the covers like she had done as a child with a flashlight.  Rose was such a sound sleeper that Rey doubted the small reading light by the bed would have had any effect.

 

 

She and Ben agreed to meet at a local place around 11.  It was a college town hole in the wall walking distance from campus that had been there forever and made amazing chocolate chip pancakes. 

He had gotten there first and secured them a booth.  The place was always packed on the weekends.  Rey looked around at the crush of people.

“Must be some amazing pancakes.”

“That and they are fast and cheap.”

“There’s a bunch of jokes in there, but I will restrain myself.”

Rey was rewarded with one of Ben’s smiles. 

“So, if you decide to come back to the library again, I may have to explain a few things to Mr. Joe if he sees you talking to me.  He was afraid you were chasing after me last week.”

“But I _was_ chasing after you last week.”

“I made up a story about a friend being in the ER so I wouldn’t have to go into details about alphas and omegas.  Betas always thing our whole dating life is like it is on reality TV.”

Ben rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t get me started.”

“It’s bad enough people use ‘ruts’ and ‘heats’ to describe our sexual urges.”

“Don’t get me started on ‘pups.’  They are _children._ Can we all just agree on that please?”

“Yes!  Thank you!” Rey exclaimed.

“Rose and I were talking about this yesterday.  My love life is not something to be narrated by David Attenborough.”

Ben did a terrible posh British accent.  “And here we see the female omega, scenting the alpha male before she approaches him.  He scents her as well, determining if she is ready to mate.”

“That accent…”

“Is horrible.”

Another eye crinkling smile.  Rey felt herself flush just looking at it.  She is rescued by the arrival of pancakes and coffee refills. 

After eating, she leaned back in the booth, feeling stuffed but happy. 

Ben had taken off his coat and she saw he was wearing a faded MST3K shirt.

“So we need to settle something important right now.”

He looked up at her, concern furrowing his brow.

She motioned to the shirt.

“Joel or Mike?”

Relief flooded his face.

“Joel.  No contest.”

“Okay.  We can continue to see one another.”

He smiled and reached for her hand.

“What are your feelings about the reboot?  Think about your answers carefully.”

Rey feigned deep thought.

“Well done, but I will always love the originals a bit more.”

“Agreed.”

People waiting for a booth began to give them dirty looks as they sipped the last of their coffee.

“What does the rest of your day look like?” Ben asked.

“Well, there’s always school work, but I can put it off for a bit.”

“Good.  Feel like a walk?”

They made their way through the narrow streets of town, taking in the fall colors of the trees lining them and stopping to pet the occasional dog that crossed their path.  Rey liked holding Ben’s hand as they went, talking about everything and nothing. 

_I could get used to this._

The wind was picking up and Ben tucked her hand in his coat pocket.

“Your hand’s getting cold.”

“Let’s go into the bookstore and warm up.”

“Bookstores are always a solid choice.”

Sully’s was a town institution much like the pancake place.  Spanning three floors, it had used books on just about everything, and a fat old tom cat who slept and judged patrons as they walked by.

Rey closed her eyes, inhaling the smell of old books

“Reminds me of the library.”

“Your scent and this one will forever be tied together for me now.”

She opened her eyes to find Ben staring at her intently.  The ease of the morning lessened a bit as she returned his gaze.   He gently took her arm to move them out of the main aisle and into one of the winding passages of towering shelves and boxes of unsorted books.  Tucked into a corner, he leaned in and kissed her.  This time, it was Rey who reached to stroke his scent gland, hoping to elicit the same sound he had made Friday night.  She wasn’t disappointed.  He playfully bit her bottom lip as he growled, and she felt lightheaded. 

When they pulled apart, she gave him a shy smile.  She didn’t want Ben to see how much his touch or his mouth on hers drove her to the edge of losing control.  All of it was still foreign terrain for her, and she wanted to enjoy the experience without being constantly overwhelmed.

“If you’d be okay with it, I’d like to spend some time alone with you today.”

_God yes_

“I’d like that.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Books and MST3K. Ben's a keeper.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey goes back to Ben's place and he continues to follow the campsite rule. More about that here: https://danq.me/2008/05/14/campsite/ (Cut and paste, younglings, I'm old and not very tech minded).

Ben had a studio apartment in town not far from where they were.  It was a small space but surprisingly neat for a single man in his 20s.   A futon served as a bed in the main room and one wall was taken up with what served as a modest kitchen and the opposite wall had several overflowing bookshelves.

Rey surveyed the titles.  There were several by Oliver Sachs (solid choice), most of Neil Gaiman’s work (another solid) and some graphic novels she was vaguely familiar with as well as crime thrillers and textbooks from his undergrad years.

“Clearly I have not discovered the life changing magic of tidying up when it comes to books,” Ben said.

“Well, I don’t think that should ever apply to books.”

“Can I get you something?”

Rey saw an electric kettle.

“Tea would be lovely.”

“Tea it is.”

Ben busied himself with the kettle as Rey settled on the futon.  She was impressed that he had moved it back into a couch.  If it had been hers, she’d just keep it as an unmade bed all the time covered in laundry. 

A small Ikea table on wheels served as a coffee table. 

“I find furniture has to serve more than one purpose in a small space.  You are looking at my coffee table and nightstand which is next to my couch and my bed.”

 

_Yeah, don’t mention your bed…shit, we’re sitting on his bed in his living room which is also his bedroom…_

Rey took her cup of tea in both hands.  She inhaled the scent of English Breakfast (a solid choice). Ben settled next to her with a cup as well leaving a space between them.

“I get a small living stipend while I complete my work in the lab.  This was what I could afford.  It isn’t very impressive, but it is home for the next two years.”

_He’s going to be around for two years at least._

“It has a certain cozy charm to it.  This is by far the neatest living space I’ve seen for a male in his 20s.”

“I think better when it isn’t too messy.”

“I imagine I would too, but Rose and I aren’t exactly tidy.”

Rey sipped her tea, trying to ignore how Ben’s scent permeated everything in the small space of his apartment.  Her head was swimming in it now, and she felt her body reacting to it.  Her scent glands felt warm, and slick was beginning to make its way through her underwear. 

_And he hasn’t even touched me yet._

Ben turned to face her, his arm resting on the back of the futon, just out of reach of her shoulder.  Rey scooted closer and his fingertips caressed a strand of her hair.  She tilted her head back and placed a soft kiss on his lips.   Ben inhaled deeply, seeming to fight for control.  He returned her kiss gently at first, his other hand reaching up to caress her face. 

It didn’t take long for the kiss to deepen and change into something more.

They found themselves lying down on the narrow space, barely able to fit.  Rey loved how broad and tall Ben was, but it didn’t make staying on the futon without tumbling to the floor easy. 

He didn’t seem to mind.

His mouth was making lazy circles on her neck as she twined her fingers into his hair.  She felt him nip the skin with his teeth and she gasped at the rush of slick that was her body’s reaction.  One hand still cradled her face, but his other began caressing her outside of her sweater.  He cupped one of her breasts, his thumb running over the stiffening nipple under her clothes.  He moved his hand to her waist and paused. 

“I want to touch you,” he panted.  Rey managed a ragged “Yes” and his hand reached under her sweater and then her bra.

“You smell so good.  I’m drunk on your scent.  Just thinking about it makes me-“

“Same.”

Ben pulled away to look at her as his hand explored.  His pupils were dilated.  He never wavered from looking at her as she threw her head back and let out a moan when he rolled each nipple between his thumb and forefinger into hardened peaks. 

“That feels…amazing.  Don’t stop.”

“Please let me see you.”

Rey sat up long enough to pull off her sweater and her bra.  She did her best to push away feeling self-conscious about it.  The only person who had seen her like this was Rose. 

Emboldened, Rey reached for his t-shirt.  Ben complied by taking it off and she wasn’t sure if she said it out loud or in her head.

_He’s perfect._

He pressed his forehead to hers, taking deep breaths, his hands on her hips.

She draped her arms around his neck, doing her best to show some composure after seeing Ben’s chest. 

He was well muscled, but not bulky.  She liked the definition in his arms and began stroking them as they took each other in. 

“You’re lovely Rey.”

No one had ever said anything like that to her.  She’d been told she was pretty, one or two alphas hitting on her said she was hot, but Rey never saw herself like that.  She wasn’t one to wear things that were tight or form fitting.  She was just herself- doing her best to stay under the radar so she wasn’t bothered.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

“We can stop any time you want.  I mean it.”

“Okay.”

_I don’t know if I have it in me to stop right now.  I’ve never been this wet in my life._

They pressed together, and Ben pulled a folded quilt off the back of the futon over them.  Then his hands resumed touching her in ways that made her breath hitch.  She threw one leg over his, doing her best not to thrust her hips against him.  As he touched her, he’d kiss her gently on her lips and neck sometimes with his tongue flickering lightly across her skin.  Occasionally he’d nuzzle her glands and revel in her scent making low growls of pleasure. 

_He is way gentler than I imagined most alphas are.  I wonder what he’s like when he’s not keeping himself under such control._

Rey found the thought of Ben being more forceful with her produced a wave of mixed emotions.  She was reminded of being a child playing tag; of the thrill and fear when a schoolmate chased after her.  Ben stopped as she shivered in his arms, sitting up a bit and moving his hands away from her body to caress her face.

“Hey- you doing alright?”

“I’m fine.  I’m just not used to feeling everything so- much.  You know?”

Ben smiled.

“I do, believe me.”

“Can I ask you something?”

They were sitting up now, quilt covering their shoulders, Rey resting her head on him.”

“Of course.”

“Is it always like this between people like us?  So- much?”

“It can be.  I’ve…had some powerful interactions, but honestly, it hasn’t exactly been like this for me, Rey.  From the moment I walked into that library, your scent hit me, and I was light headed for a few seconds.  It actually scared the hell out of me.”

Rey took a deep breath.

“I know the feeling.”

“And then you were there right in front of me, my head swimming from you being so close and then you turned around, took one look at me and then you ran.  I kind of lost it.  It took me a few minutes and then I took off after you.  I wasn’t sure what I was going to do if I caught up to you, but I just wanted to talk to you.  To look at you.  And I was angry.  Not at you, but at myself for scaring you.  I know my size can be off-putting.  Especially to a woman alone at night.”

“An omega woman whose scent is driving you nuts.”

“Yeah that too.”

“Mr. Joe the security guard was ready to call 911 on you.”

“I imagine so.  I was kind of a mess.”

“Glad I’m not alone in that.”

“Definitely not alone.”

Ben chuckled and then reached on the floor for Rey’s clothes.

She took them with a sigh.

“Probably a good idea.”

Once dressed, Rey resumed putting her head on his shoulder as his arm slid around to pull her close.

“I like all the making out and touching, but I also enjoy just doing this.  Having your arm around me, holding my hand.  I’ve not done much of that.  I like how it feels as if we’ve known each other longer than a week.”

“I think when two people like us have this kind of initial experience, it creates a bond rather quickly.  In evolutionary terms, our ancestors needed to establish those bonds as soon as they could so they would mate and produce offspring in order to propagate the species.  I did a lot of coursework in evolutionary biology when I got my masters.”

“I bet it was interesting work.”

“It was.  There’s so much misinformation and mythology around alpha/omega relationships and behavior.  Learning about the reasons behind it gave me insight into who I am and what I could be to a partner.”

“Beyond the strutting alphas on reality shows.”

“Those shows are a nightmare.”

Rey checked the time on the small stove clock across the room. 

“I hate to head back, but I probably should.  I’ve got some more classwork to do and I also promised Rose I’d watch _Insecure_ with her tonight.”  

“Wow students with an HBO account!”

Rey laughed.

“Students who know how to stream stuff on dodgy websites.”

Ben walked her back to the dorms.

He kissed her good bye in front of her building.

“One day when I’ve tidied up, I can invite you to see my lavish abode.”

“I’d like that.  Have fun with your friend.”

Rey stood inside the lobby and watched Ben’s long strides as he made his way across campus. 

_He’s got a great ass too because of course he does._

She sighed and went upstairs hoping she’d have the room to herself for a little while.  If not, there was always the shower.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose accompanies Rey to the health clinic and then takes her to a surprise destination in town.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

On Monday after classes, Rose accompanied Rey to the campus student health clinic. 

After an exam and a few questions, Rey left with a three-month supply of birth control. 

“Now we are taking a trip into town,” said Rose.

“What do you need in town?” asked Rey.

“It’s not what I need.  It’s what you do.” Rose told her and that was all she’d say.

They found themselves outside of a small shop painted pink and purple.

Candy: A Women Owned Business Since 2009

“A sex shop?  Really Rose?”

“I’ve been doing some reading about omegas and their ‘lustful urges.’  This might help you from losing your mind.”

Rey was thankful the shop was empty except for them and a middle-aged woman with purple hair who had what appeared to be an encyclopedic knowledge of omega sexual behavior. 

“I remember being your age and going through all this shit.  I wish there had been a place like this then.  I probably wouldn’t have spent my teens and twenties so out of my fucking mind.  I’m lucky I didn’t wind up pregnant or with an STD.  We here at Candy not only strive to give our customers the best in toys, but we also have talks and classes upstairs on a variety of topics including alpha/omega sex and relationships.  I can give you a flyer of the ones for the next few months if you are interested.”

“Er, thanks,” Rey said as Rose shoved a flyer in her hand.

“Right now, we are looking for something to help Rey with her first real experience dating an alpha- an amazingly hot alpha while also not failing out of school,” Rose said.

The woman laughed and spent the next half hour showing both girls things Rey had only read about on the internet. 

They left with a nondescript bag containing a curved purple silicon vibrator.

Rey was embarrassed to hold the bag.

“You’ll have to tell me how it is.  I might need to pick one up for myself.  But not a purple one, we don’t want to mix them up.”

“Gross.”

“I like the blue one better anyway.  Are you going to tell Ben you’re going on the pill?”

“I don’t know.  I mean, we both know that we’re going to have sex eventually.  I think I’ll wait a while though.  He’s been so patient and…respectful.  He asks before we do anything, and he assures me we can stop any time I want.  Problem is, I don’t want to stop.  It took every last shred of control yesterday to not pull off the rest of our clothes.  At least for me it felt that way.  I don’t think just getting a vibrator is going to stop that feeling.”

“No, but it can help tide you over.  And I’ve heard they are more fun than just your fingers.  Plus, yours is waterproof so you can even use it in the shower.”

“Yeah, thanks for pointing that out.”

“Look, Rey I know I was a hardass with him at the library, but from everything you’ve told me, Ben’s a good guy.  He’s not strutting around like some entitled fuckwit ordering you to do stuff to him because he knows that’s supposed to get omegas off.  He’s getting your consent, respecting your boundaries, and he is treating you like a person, not just a mate who smells good to him.  He’s a keeper.”

_Psych major talking_

“I think so too.  And I like that you approved of him, Rose.  I’d like us to all go out sometime.  If he’s going to be in my life, I want you to get to know him a bit better.  Finn too…if you plan on staying with him.”

“Oh, Finn isn’t going anywhere.” 

Back at their dorm, Rose went off to meet with her Abnormal Psych study group.  Rey placed her new purchase in the drawer of her small nightstand.  The woman at the shop, Amilyn, had demonstrated the many features of the Pleazing Vibrations III to a blushing Rey and giggling Rose for a full ten minutes.  Rey knew her friend was only trying to help her, but the idea that Rose knew she would be getting herself in their room off felt weird. 

Rey and her aunt hadn’t talked much about sex.  In their regular conversations Rey had mentioned that she had started dating someone, but she didn’t go into many details.  Her aunt was on the conservative side and she had never discussed Rey being an omega with her.  When Rey had begun suppressants after seeing the gynecologist in high school, her aunt had just patted her hand and told her, “Well it’s probably for the best, love.”  And that was that.

Rey made a good faith effort to get some work done, but the little brown bag in her drawer was on her mind too much to be very productive.

Eventually, she gave up and opened the drawer.

Once the packaging was off, Rey held her new purchase and turned it on.  The range went from barely buzzing to possibly shaking the walls.  Stripping off her jeans, Rey decided to start at a lower setting.  Amilyn had recommended taking some time to just get used to the feeling of the vibrator on her body before doing anything else with it. 

Rey ran the end of it over the outside of her underwear. 

_That does feel rather nice._

She liked how it felt on her clit, but also how it felt against the rest of her.  Getting braver, she slid it down under the waistband and…

_Oh.  OH_

_Wow._

Halfway through her explorations, Rey grabbed a towel from the clean laundry pile at the end of her bed and laid it under herself.  Slick flowed freely from her and she hadn’t even gotten to inserting her new toy inside herself.  Finally, she slowly pushed it into her vagina, feeling a pleasant buzz inside.  It went in easily and the curved part reached around to…

_Fuck.  FUCK._

Maybe Rose and Amilyn were right.  This could be a way for her to keep her sanity intact.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Rose go on a double date. We also find out that Ben can cook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments. I'm having fun with this fic and I'm a few chapters ahead of what I am posting. No smut in this one, but smut will be forthcoming.

Poe continued to remark on Rey’s “glow” as the week wore on.  She wondered how much that had to do with Ben and how much could be attributed to her latest purchase.  She and Ben had gotten together briefly on Wednesday for lunch before he returned to finish memory trials with his mice and Rey went to work at the library.

 Her ability to focus had improved somewhat.  She liked the peaceful work of reshelving books in the stacks when no one was around.  She liked running her hands over the spines of the books as she worked, reading titles out loud to herself, and flipping through the occasional title that caught her eye.  Time seemed to pass differently working in the stacks.  Millions of words on millions of pages stood silently before her- words someone had labored over now kept for posterity.  Some books had not been checked out in decades.  Obscure literature critiques in French, outdated science, the thesis papers of students going back to the twenties- all of it comprised the vast collection.  Although some titles were periodically weeded out, it seemed to be the library’s policy to keep most works “just in case” someone needed it for their research.  It reminded Rey of her aunt’s penchant for keeping odd buttons, old shopping bags, and various other things most people threw away “just in case” it might be needed some day.

Rey was lost in thought when her phone buzzed.

Ben was answering an earlier text asking him if he wanted to get together with Rose and Finn.  He told her he was looking forward to it.

The night was uneventful and Rey was able to get some classwork done.  Although thoughts of Ben were a constant thread running in the back of her mind, she was managing to focus a bit more now that they had spent some more time together and talked. 

Like Rose had pointed out, Ben was respectful of her boundaries and always sought her consent before going any further with her physically.  He didn’t subscribe to the stereotypical alpha behavior toward her with the exception of his protectiveness which Rey liked.  But even that was done with her best interest in mind instead of treating her like a precious possession that needed to be kept safe from the attentions of other alphas. 

Rey had seen fights almost break out in public over alphas “protecting” their omega partners. She tried to imagine Ben punching a guy out for getting too close to her as he scented in the aisle of Trader Joe’s and it made her burst out laughing. The handful of library patrons looked at her quizzically as the sound echoed in the large space.  She just didn’t see him as the type of person to send another alpha flying into the organic avocadoes just because she smelled good to him.  And she was glad she couldn’t.  Rey never understood how some omegas just gushed and sighed over that kind of behavior.  She remembered the look on the woman’s face in Starbucks once when her partner nearly decked a guy in line for getting too close one day.  Rey was pretty sure the woman had come in her pants watching the whole thing.

Shaking her head, she returned the cart to its place and got ready to go home.

 

_______________________________

 

Ben, Rey, Rose, and Finn were jammed into a plastic booth at a tiny pizza place crowded with students.  Rey almost had to sit on Ben’s lap to fit.  They obviously hadn’t had anyone like him in mind when they made the booths.  There were only five things on the menu and the proprietors were proud that there was nothing “vegan or gluten free so too bad!” as the hand lettered sign said over the cash register. It didn’t seem to affect their business.

“Well so much for that craving I had for soy cheese,” quipped Finn.

Finn was a psych major like Rose.  They had met last year and kept in touch over the summer.  Rey thought they were very cute together.  Rose had a constant smile on her face around him.  Finn smiled and laughed easily himself and it was one of the reasons Rey had been a third on dates when they asked her alone.  He didn’t seem to mind and she always enjoyed his company.  Tonight though, she was glad to have someone with her.  Ben and Finn seemed to get along okay, making small talk about football while Rose and Rey perused the menu. 

Two large pepperoni pizzas and two pitchers of beer later, the four of them headed back to campus where they had agreed to watch a movie in Rose and Rey’s dorm.  Both girls had managed to get the place looking presentable enough for guests which was a small miracle.  Much of the tidying up had involved throwing laundry and other items strewn about into the closet and shutting the door quickly so none of it came tumbling out, but they still counted it as a success.

Rey was determined to win Rose and Finn over to Mystery Science Theater so she was making everyone watch a favorite episode on YouTube.  They had pushed their tiny dorm beds together and pushed pillows against the wall to form a makeshift couch where everyone squished together.  Rose and Finn made bags of microwave popcorn in the common kitchen area down the hall.  Having a small microwave oven in their room had led the whole floor losing power.  The buildings were almost 80 years old and Rey wondered how much updating had been done to the wiring. 

Rey and Ben took advantage of their few minutes alone to snuggle under the comforter (the heat wasn’t so hot in their dorm either) and make out.  Ben’s hands caressed her waist under her hoodie, making her sigh contentedly.  She loved how big his hands were.  She loved feeling his broad shoulders under her own hands as she put her arms around him.  He nibbled her earlobe, making her scent glands pulse and a shudder pass through her body.  If Rose and Finn didn’t come back soon with that popcorn…

“Okay, enough of that, let’s get cheesy!” Finn announced.  He was a bit more enthused about watching “that weird robot movie show” as Rose called it.

Rey had chosen her favorite episode and it wasn’t long before she and Ben were laughing.  Finn gave a few snorts of amusement. 

Rose just shrugged.  “I just don’t get why this is funny.”  Still she suffered through to almost the end before she fell asleep on Finn’s shoulder.

As the credits ran, Finn got up, waking Rose.  They moved the beds back and Rose walked Finn to the main door of the building.  Ben and Rey stood in the middle of the room, arms around one another having a very long kiss good night.

“I had fun tonight.  Your friends are cool.”

“They liked you too.”

“We should do it again.  But not too soon.  Next time, I’d like it to be just us.  Come over and I’ll make you dinner.”

“You cook too?”

“A few things.”

“Good to know.  I’ll text you tomorrow.”

Ben kissed her on the forehead.

“You better.”

Rose came back into the room, yawning.

“Finn liked Ben.  And I did too.  Still don’t know why that show is funny, but whatever.” 

Rose opened the closet to rummage for her pajama bottoms and a shirt to sleep in. 

“I’m glad you both liked him.  He liked you too.  Hey, do you see my pajama bottoms in there?”

Rose tossed a faded flannel pair with puppies on them. 

“He really defies so many stereotypes.  And you both seem at ease with each other.  Doesn’t seem to be alpha/omega drama bullshit.”

“No.  I couldn’t deal with that.  He wants to make me dinner.”

“He just keeps sounding better and better.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben makes dinner and then later he makes things official.

[](https://imgbb.com/)

 

 

Dinner the following week consisted of chicken breast stuffed with artichokes and oven roasted carrots with rosemary.  Rey had wanted to bring a six pack of the microbrew Ben had mentioned he liked, but since she, Rose, and Finn weren’t 21 and didn’t really hang with the fake ID crowd, she opted for dessert instead.  It was brownies made from a mix from the grocery store, but she was proud that they hadn’t burned.  Rey’s accomplishments in the kitchen were usually limited to what she could microwave.  Besides, the kitchen in the dorm’s common area left a lot to be desired.  The appliances were almost as old as the building and seemed to always be sticky no matter how much they were cleaned.  Still, Rey had not wanted to show up empty handed, and everyone loved brownies.

Ben greeted her with a wide smile and ushered her in from the cold.  November had taken a turn for more wintery temperatures in the last few days and the walk into town to Ben’s place had left her wishing she’d wore something heavier than her old converse.  They were not exactly cold weather footwear.

He placed a hot cup of tea in her hands and expressed admiration at the brownies she had carefully cut and stacked into a Gladware container. 

“I wanted to get a sixpack of Angry Dog IPA, but I don’t have ID.”

“No problem.  I can pick that up anytime.  These,” Ben said holding up the Gladware container “look amazing.”

The smell of food cooking mingled with Ben’s scent nicely.  Rey closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, savoring both when Ben turned to get the food out of the oven.  A small kitchenette set served as the dinner table.  Mismatched plates and cutlery were set out along with a lone tealight in a small glass jar.  Rey thought it was a charming touch.

“So, the plates and cutlery were here when I moved in and I just said ‘what the hell’ because it was one less thing to worry about.  I believe it is what the kids call ‘shabby chic’ or something like that,” he joked as Rey sat down and surveyed the table. 

“It’s lovely, Ben.  Rose and I eat most meals out of their plastic microwave containers.”

“Honestly, I do too, but I thought I’d get a bit fancier since I invited you over and offered to cook.”

“It smells heavenly.”

Ben leaned over her chair, nuzzling her gland.

“So do you.”

Rey felt a thrill of heat flush through her body.   She leaned her head back to kiss him.  Ben broke away before it got too far so that he could place a serving of chicken and carrots on her plate.  Rey opted for ice water and Ben got himself a hard cider from the fridge.

“I’m a sucker for these in the fall.”

“Well as long as you don’t wear Uggs and run around with pumpkin spice lattes  I guess I can live with it.”

She bit into the chicken. 

“This is lovely.”

The carrots were equally so.  Slightly sweet from being roasted and the rosemary contrasted nicely. 

After dinner and the washing up, they snuggled on the futon with Ben’s old quilt around them.  He told her that his grandmother had made it for him when he was a baby.  It was, of course, infused with his scent so Rey loved it, and years of use and washing had made it soft. 

“So last time I was here, we almost fell on the floor…”

“Yeah, it wasn’t ideal but we managed okay.”

“I was thinking that if you wanted to uh, you know, make the futon flat I’d be okay with that.”

Rey suddenly grew shy and wound up looking at her hands for the last part.

Ben chuckled and pulled her up so he could make the back of it recline.  Then he tossed all the pillows into a pile at the head, unfolded a comforter, and made the bed for them. 

“The heat’s not so great here either.  I had to start sleeping in layers in early October.”

They both kicked off their shoes and burrowed under the blankets.  Ben had turned off the kitchen light.  The small flame from the tealight cast a soft glow in the darkness. Rey nestled into the crook of Ben’s arm and laid her head on his shoulder.  She nuzzled his gland and he made a low growl of pleasure deep in his chest.  He turned to kiss her, running his hands up and down the outside of her shirt.  Rey moved to straddle him and then sat up to remove her top.  Ben’s hands slowly traveled up her waist and then he reached around to undo her bra. 

“God, I love looking at you.”

“It’s dark.”

“It’s light enough for me to see you.  Come here.”

Rey stretched out next to him and he reached up to cup her breast, his thumb tracing lazy circles on her hardening nipple.  She sighed in pleasure.

She reached under his shirt to rub her hands over the expanse of his chest causing him to do the same.

He sat up enough to take off his shirt and pull her close to him again.

“And I love how you feel against me,” he murmured kissing her shoulder. 

_Go lower_

They stayed like that for a few minutes, their hands caressing and exploring in the cocoon of the blankets.  Rey felt warm and safe.  She was also feeling quite a few other things at the moment, but the word content came to mind as she traced her fingers lightly over Ben’s chest.  She felt terribly content.

Her hand moved lower, enjoying the hardness of Ben’s abs and her fingertips grazed the button on his jeans.  She had felt his erection and now she wanted to see him, touch him there.  She attempted to undo the button when his hand came over hers.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.  I want to see you.  Feel you.  That’s all.”

“Okay.”

Ben sat up and pulled his jeans off.

He crawled back under the blankets.  He had on plaid boxer briefs which left little to the imagination. 

“I’m not taking my socks off for you though.  It’s cold in here and I don’t care how dorky it looks.”

Rey laughed and began undoing her jeans.

“You don’t have to do that just because I did.”

“I know.  I want to.  It’s also hard to cuddle in jeans.  I should have brought over my pajama bottoms.”

“I can give you a pair of mine if you’d like.”

_Yes so I can wear them home since your scent will be all over them._

“I’ll keep that in mind if I get cold in just my knickers.”

Once undressed and snuggled back under the blankets, Ben laid back down with his arms crossed behind his head as Rey ran her hands down his stomach and then tentatively lower.

At first she just rubbed her palm over the outside of his shorts, as Ben made a small noise and lifted his hips a little.  Taking a deep breath, Rey tucked her head under his chin and slowly reached under the waistband…

“Oh god, Rey-“

The skin was velvety soft which surprised her.  Then again, she’d never touched a guy before so she wasn’t sure what she expected.  He was thick and rock hard, the head wet with pre come.  She reached around began to stroke him a little, wondering if she was doing it right…

“You can hold me tighter.  I won’t break.  Like that. Yesssss.”

Ben threw his head back hissing the last word as she began to move a bit faster and made her hold firmer.  By now, slick was flowing freely from her and she was sure it was getting on the sheets.  At one point, Ben’s hand came over hers to show her how he liked being stroked and she followed his example, gripping him a little tighter and moving faster.  He began kissing her, his mouth devouring hers and then moving lower to finally take a nipple in his mouth as she stroked him. 

Rey let out a cry as he sucked on one breast and then the other.  She felt a jolt from each nipple he sucked that caused slick to surge out of her.  His mouth returned to hers as she moved faster and his hips bucked and he growled- the sound rumbling from his chest.

“Don’t stop.  I’m so close. That feels so fucking _good_ Rey.”

Emboldened by his reaction, Rey slid her tongue over his gland and then nibbled his earlobe.  Ben let out a cry starting in the back of his throat as he came in her hand.  His growls faded to panting as the last of his orgasm tore through his body.  Then he flopped back down, a sheen of sweat on his chest.  Rey went to the bathroom to find a towel.

She tossed it to him and he looked up at her with only the faint light from a streetlight shining through the window to see by.

“You are beautiful, Rey.  And quite a fast study.”

Rey smiled as she burrowed back under the covers.  She was feeling self-conscious about how wet she was.  He pulled her close and she knew he could feel it when they touched. 

“I love how wet you are.  I can almost taste it in the air.  You have no idea what that does to me.”

“Well, I have a bit of an idea now…”

He chuckled and stroked her hair.  Rey snuggled closer and returned the favor.  She needed to ask what kind of shampoo he used…

“So Rose took me to the campus health clinic last week-“

“Oh?  Is everything okay?”

“Uh yes, it was to get some family planning advice and a prescription.”

“Gotcha.”

“And then she took me to this place in town…called ‘Candy’ where they had all this…stuff.”

Another chuckle. 

“Yeah I’ve walked by that place.  Find anything interesting?”

“Well, yes actually.  And one of the women who owns it is an omega and she knew so much about well everything and the stuff in that shop was very- educational.”

“I can imagine.”

“And well, Rose thought that making a purchase of a particular item would help me with all this.” Rey felt herself blushing.

_Get it together Rey.  You just gave him a handjob in his bed.  Talking about a vibrator isn’t going to have him clutching his pearls and fainting._

Ben’s hands began moving their way up to her breasts again, his fingers tracing the curve under each one as she began to squirm a little.

“And did it?  Help with all this?”

“A bit.”

“So it was a good investment.”

“I don’t know if I’d call buying a sex toy an ‘investment’ or not!”

“If you are getting a good return for the money then I would!”

“It was definitely- pleasurable.  But different than when I’m with you.”

“Glad to know I’m not being replaced then, or I’d have to go up to Candy and have a talk with that lady.”

Rey laugh snorted at the thought of that scenario.

“Wow, I made you snort.  That’s a first.”

His hand continued to stroke the underside of her breasts.  Rey wanted him to move lower, but he just continued tracing circles on her skin.  Eventually he stopped and rested them on her belly as his breathing changed and she realized he had fallen asleep.  She curled up on her side, pressing herself against him.  He turned to spoon around her, murmuring something she couldn’t quite make out.  One arm pulled her closer as his breath warmed the back of her neck.  Slowly Rey settled into a twilight sleep, reveling in the feel of Ben’s body against hers.

She woke to the smell of coffee.

Ben was up, wearing faded plaid pajama bottoms and an old shirt, making what smelled like eggs and bacon in the kitchenette. 

“Breakfast _and_ dinner.  I’m getting spoiled.”

“Oh, who said this was for you?” Ben joked.

Rey sat up and stretched, earning a long look from Ben.

“Well good morning,” he said, and Rey quickly reached for her clothes.  She still felt self-conscious being undressed around him.

He came over and placed a kiss on her head as she pulled her shirt down over her waist.

Rey wanted to really kiss, but figured morning breath was not exactly a turn on.  She sat down at the table and accepted a cup of coffee. 

Ben placed a dish of scrambled eggs and bacon in front of her and then one for himself.  They both tucked in.  Rey enjoyed the easiness the simple act of sitting in his kitchenette for breakfast seemed to bring.  She smiled at Ben over her coffee cup.

“So now we’ve officially slept together in the literal sense.”

Rey grinned.  “You snore a bit.”

“You talk in your sleep.”

“Rose said that too.  She can never figure out what I say though.”

“She is a good friend to you.  It isn’t everyone who’d take you to a sex shop.”

“A sex shop with a very informed owner.  They even have classes upstairs.  Rose wants me to go to one, of course.”

“A sex class?  If last night is any indication, I’m not sure you need one.”

Rey hid her embarrassment in her coffee cup.  Ben nudged her playfully and she almost spilled her coffee.

“When you blush, it goes all the way down your neck.  It’s cute.”

“I hate it.”

“You have nothing to be embarrassed about you know.”

“I know.  But like I said, I avoided all this for a long time.  I’m still getting used to someone besides Rose seeing me undressed.  I didn’t want anything to complicate my life or get in the way of my plans.  I worked hard to get my scholarship and I’m going to have to work even harder it I want to get into the FBI.”

“I don’t ever want to be a complication to you, Rey.  Part of being in a relationship with someone is supporting each other in their work and life.”

“Is that what we have now?  A relationship?”

“I’d like to think so.  I don’t let just anyone sleep in my bed.”

“So I can officially call you my boyfriend?”

“I thought the preferred term in England was ‘partner.’”

“I haven’t lived there since I was twelve so- I’ll go with ‘boyfriend.’”

“’Boyfriend’ it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't cook and I know almost no recipes so the artichoke stuffed chicken is courtesy of the lovely meal I buy at Aldi and heat up. I did attempt the rosemary carrots last year but I have no clue if they "go together" with the main dish because I'm the kind of person who has eaten a bowl of cereal, a bag of pretzels, and a cupcake for dinner.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is officially the official boyfriend.

[](https://imgflip.com/i/2v8378)

Boyfriend. 

_My boyfriend loves that restaurant._

_I was talking to my boyfriend and he said that movie was great._

_Red looks good on my boyfriend._

_Oh this?  Yeah it’s a little big on me because it’s actually my boyfriend’s._

_Well, my boyfriend is working on his PhD._

The word rolled around in Rey’s head as Ben walked her home.  They held hands until it grew too cold and then he put his arm around her to draw her closer.

“Getting too cold for this.  I should have driven you back.”

_Oh, I have to go now.  There’s my boyfriend’s car._

Rey had fun trying out sentences with the word ‘boyfriend’ in her head.  Not only had she never had a boyfriend before, she certainly had never dreamed of having one like Ben. 

Rose was going to be absolutely mental at the news. 

When they got to her building, Ben gave her a bear hug and took the opportunity to brush his lips over her scent gland.  Rey shivered.

“Sneaky.”

Ben pulled away, tracing the back of his hand down her cheek.

“You okay with everything that happened last night?  I know it’s easy to get carried away in the heat of the moment when you are ready to jump out of your skin-“

Rey smiled brightly.

“No regrets here.”

“Good.  Text me later?”

“Sure thing.”

Rose was still sleeping when Rey bounced into the room and flopped on her bed.

She peered over her comforter with one bleary eye.

“I’m assuming it was a good date since you are now just getting home from it.”

“It was.  We’re official.”

“Officially what?”

“Boyfriend and girlfriend.”

“So does that mean you-“

“No, but we messed around a bit.  I got to touch him.”

Rose was sitting up now, hair tangled about her face which was suddenly beaming.  Her eyes were bright with excitement.

“Details!”

“Rose Tico, a lady doesn’t tell.”

“Well good thing we aren’t ladies.  Spill it.  Don’t think I missed those massive hands of his.  Everything else just as big?”

“Well considering I have nothing to compare it to, I was impressed.”

“So did you get him off?”

“Um…yes”

“The lady at Candy would be proud.”

“I told him about our visit to that place.  And the health clinic.”

“Good. You two gonna take any alpha/omega sex classes together?”

Rey tossed a pillow at Rose.

“All kidding aside, Rey that’s awesome.  I’m happy for you.  And tell him that if he breaks your heart, I will break his legs.”

“Noted.”

Ben stopped in to see Rey at the library later that week.  Mr. Joe gave him the side eye when he walked in, but didn’t say anything.

As Rey left, Mr. Joe asked her what was up with “the big guy.”

“Turns out, he’s a decent guy…and he’s my boyfriend.”

“Well, Miss Rey, he better behave himself.”

“My friend Rose already said she’d break his legs.”

Mr. Joe chuckled.

Word spread fast and the next day Poe was high fiving her when she got her refill. 

“When are we meeting Mr. Wonderful?” he asked with a grin.  Rey just smiled and reached for the creamer. 

 

____________________________________

 

Thanksgiving was coming up and Rey was planning on staying in town since she and her aunt couldn’t afford plane tickets.  Ben had offered to let her stay at his place so she wouldn’t be alone in her dorm.  Rose was taking Finn home and growing more and more nervous about him meeting her entire extended family.

Rey watched her pack and repack her bag for the plane.  She always overdid it and this time she was determined to only take one carry one bag.

 She was feeling anxious herself about spending four days at Ben’s place.  She kept wondering if this would be “the weekend” and she still had a few weeks before the pill would be effective.  Did Ben have condoms?  Should she buy some?  What if he had a brand he preferred?  She never had to consider such things. 

As if reading her mind, Rose looked over from packing for the third time.

“So, you think this will be it for you two?  Four days alone in his love nest?”

Rey rolled her eyes. 

“I’m thinking that it might be.  We haven’t talked about it yet.   And…I never really thought about all the decision making that could go into birth control.  The pill won’t kick in just yet so… does he the condoms?  Does he have them already?  If I pick some up am I being presumptuous?”

Rey sighed.

“Let him just assume the alpha role on this one, Rey.  Tell him he may want to consider ‘protection just in case’ this weekend and leave the rest to him.  He’s a smart guy.  He’ll figure it out.  Now, help me pick out which shoes I should take.”

Rey saw Rose and Finn off at the airport and drove Rose’s car back to campus.  She was going to Ben’s later.  She’d taken Rose’s advice and Ben had responded to her text that he’d “take care of it.”

Just the thought of four days together filled her with a mixture of incredible excitement, anticipation, and anxiety.  She’d had a dizzy spell from the suppressants on Monday.  Luckily, she’d been sitting at the circulation desk when it happened and not on one of the rolling ladders used to shelve the books.  When she told Rose about it, she had repeated her suggestion to “give her body a break” over the winter break.  Rey was going to her aunt’s and Ben was staying to continue work in the lab.  The thought of going through a month off her meds without Ben was too awful to contemplate.  It had been bad enough when she was younger and didn’t understand what was happening.  Now that she had found someone who made her feel like he did, the thought of not being able to hold him, smell his scent, or do all the other things she thought about constantly for a month was torture.  Just thinking about it tied her stomach in knots and made her chest ache. 

Ben came by to pick her up Wednesday night.  They were going to have their own low-key Thanksgiving tomorrow courtesy of Boston Market since making a turkey for just the two of them seemed excessive to Rey.  “I have nowhere to put leftovers in the dorms.”  The mini fridge squeezed into Rose and Rey’s room barely held some drinks and the occasional six packs of yogurt.  Putting them in the common room would be a surefire way for them to get swiped. 

They had decided on a movie and a pizza.  Rey had never seen Ghostbusters and Ben was shocked that this “classic of American film and culture” had slipped by her. 

They settled into eating pizza and watching the movie snuggled up on the futon. Once they were done eating, Rey laid her head on Ben’s shoulder as he put his arm around her.  His scent was coming off him in pleasant waves which made her almost euphoric.  She leaned in to press her lips against his neck, feeling the heat of his skin.

It wasn’t long before the movie was forgotten.

Ben responded to her lips on his scent gland by letting a low rumble build in his chest as she lightly nipped at the sensitive skin.  He held her close and bent his head to return the favor, intensifying the euphoria.  His hand reached under her hoodie to cup her breast.  Rey let out a little moan as her nipple hardened under his touch. 

Ben stopped long enough to turn off the movie.  He kissed her as his hands continued to touch her until Rey broke away and asked for him to flatten the futon. 

They returned their attention to each other, Rey eager to remove her hoodie and her jeans.  Ben regarded at her as she began to undo them, a questioning look on his face.

“I’m sure,” she rasped, and he began to undress too.  Once in their underwear, Ben spread the blankets over them to keep the ever-present chill at bay. Rey laid on her back, opening her arms so she could feel him pressed against her.  She ran her hands down his back, loving the feeling of the muscles rippling under his skin.

His mouth began tracing a path down her neck and then stopped to suck each nipple while his hands caressed her hips. 

“Touch me,” she whispered.

Ben let out another low growl when he felt the slick freely flowing from her body.

“You’re so wet, Rey.  I love how you feel, how you smell.  It drives me crazy.”

He slid one finger between the folds her lips, pausing with just the tip of it inside.

“More.  please,” she rasped.  He complied, moving at an excruciatingly slow pace.

“You won’t hurt me.”

Once he had fully inserted his finger, Ben moved in and out slowly as he kissed her with the same languid pace.  Then his thumb brushed her clit and Rey thrust her hips against him letting out a cry. 

“Please let me taste you.”

She nodded and scooted up on the mattress. 

Ben moved down between her thighs, looking up at her intensely, his lips slightly parted before he lowered his head and licked the inside of one slicked coated thigh.  His put his hands her on her hips and then he moved them to spread her legs apart further just before his tongue flicked her clit.

Rey thrust herself closer.

“I’ve thought of doing this so many times,” he whispered.

She twined her fingers in his hair as his tongue began long sweeps while slowly moving a finger in and out of her. 

Rey threw her head back, almost growling herself as he brought her closer and closer to the edge.

“Don’t stop… please…”

He picked up the pace with both his tongue and his finger until Rey began to climax.  She cried out, a noise coming deep in her throat as she felt her body tense and release around his fingers. 

Ben continued to slowly run his tongue over her lips and thighs as she felt her body spasm deep inside.  She’d had some amazing orgasms recently with her new toy, but nothing like _this._

“Ben, I want- you said you were taking care of protection this weekend?”

He lifted his head, looking almost feral for a moment.  The hunger for her wasn’t sated yet.  He gave her a slight nod, and then reached over to the table and opened a small drawer.


End file.
